Zugbekanntschaften
by Bint-Anath
Summary: Oneshot. Dean fährt von London mit dem Zug, um den Todessern zu entkommen, nachdem er Harry bei der Flucht vor Voldemort geholfen hat.


_**A/N:** Ich weiß nicht, ob es in englischen Zügen genauso zugeht, wie in deutschen. So wie in der Story beschrieben hab ich's jedenfalls von Berlin nach Wolfsburg erlebt. Hiermit wollte ich mal eine kleine Deanstory schreiben**, nicht** DeanxSeamus ist. Allerdings weiß ich nicht genau, was der Sinn der Story ist. O.o Ich hab sie einfach mal geschrieben. Sie ist aus der Sicht einer Muggelfrau und ich würde meinen, eine etwas andere Art von Story. (No Romance) Viel Spaß ;)_

**Zugbekanntschaften**

Immer das Selbe, dachte ich gereizt und hievte meinen Koffer die wenigen Stufen hoch, wie es alle anderen auch taten. Das Gedrängel schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Ich schob mich durch die Menge und in die Ecke des sitzlosen Abteils, stellte meinen Koffer ab und setzte mich. Lieber saß ich hier neben der Toilette, als die ganze Zugfahrt über durch die Abteile auf der Suche nach einem freien Sitz zu wandern. Ich zog meine Beine ein, um Platz für die anderen Reisenden zu machen, die entweder links oder rechts in die Abteile strömten. Es dauerte, bis endlich das schrille Pfeifen des Schaffners ertönte, die Türen sich schlossen und der Zug anrollte. Trotzdem durchquerten noch immer Leute, manche mit großen, sperrigen Koffern, andere mit quengelnden Kindern, das Abteil, in dem ich saß. Eine ältere Frau die anscheinend mit ihrer Enkeltochter reiste, tat es mir gleich, indem sie einen Koffer in die andere Ecke stellte und sich mit dem kleinen Mädchen setzte.

Ich hatte mein Buch vergessen, und so vertrieb ich meine Zeit damit, die Menschen zu beobachten, die umherliefen. Manche sah ich bereits zum dritten, vierten Mal. Sie schienen von einem Ende des Zuges zum anderen zu laufen. Wie lange wollten sie das noch machen? Die Fahrt war immerhin lang.

Ein Mann in mittleren Jahren trat ein und schloss die schmale Tür schwungvoll hinter sich.

"Unglaublich", murmelte er, "seit einem halben Jahr ausgebucht... unglaublich...", er lehnte sich an die Tür für die Toilette, seine Reisetasche zu seinen Füßen liegend.

"Ich hab Hunger", rief das kleine Mädchen aus der Ecke. Seine Oma kramte in ihrem Rucksack und zog ein eingepacktes Brot heraus. "Hier, mit Käse. Bitte."

"Nein, das will ich nicht. Hast du nichts Süßes?", fragte das Mädchen und steckte eine kleine Hand in den Rucksack. "Lass mich mal, Amelie", murmelte die alte Frau und zog eine Bonbontüte aus dem Rucksack. "Aber nicht zu viele", sagte sie warnend, ehe sie dem Kind die Tüte aushändigte. Das Mädchen nahm sich einen Bonbon und wickelte das Papier mit ernster Miene ab, warf es in den Mülleimer auf der anderen Seite des Abteils und erst dann steckte sie sich den Bonbon in den Mund. Beim zweiten und dritten beschleunigte sie diese Prozedur.

Die immer wieder aufgehende Abteiltür und die vorbeikommenden Menschen beachtete sie kaum, stattdessen kam sie auf einmal zu mir. "Willst du auch einen Bonbon?", fragte sie mich, strahlte mich aus großen blauen Augen an und hielt mir die Tüte unter die Nase. Wie konnte ich da nein sagen?  
"Vielen Dank", erwiderte ich und griff hinein. Orange. Lecker.

"Du auch?", gerade als sie dem Mann, der an der Toilettentür lehnte, die Tüte hinhielt, trat ein junger Mann ein. Er musterte das Abteil und setzte sich dann zwischen mich und die alte Dame direkt auf den Boden. Er sah sogar noch genervter aus, als all die anderen Reisenden. Genervt schien mir nicht der richtige Ausdruck, eher gehetzt. Irgendwie wirkte er unter seiner schwarzen Haut blass.

Der Mann, der sich von dem Kind hatte überreden lassen, einen Bonbon zu nehmen, wandte sich an deren Oma. "Ich finde es unglaublich, was sich diese Leute leisten! Wussten Sie, dass dieser Zug seit einem halben Jahr ausgebucht ist?"  
"Nein. Sie meinen die Sitzplätze?"

"Richtig. Und diesen Leuten von der Zuggesellschaft fällt es nicht ein, ein weiteren Wagon dranzuhängen." Er ließ ein aufgebrachtes 'tsss' hören. "Wofür bezahle ich denn? Sehen Sie sich das an!", er deutete auf den jungen Mann. "Auf dem Boden muss man sitzen! Ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten", sagte er an den Mann gewandt, "aber Sie sehen mir nicht aus, als würden Sie vom Urlaub heimkehren. Erschöpft und müde wie Sie sind, müssen Sie stundenlang auf dem Boden sitzen!" Ich hörte irgendwann auf, dem Älteren zuzuhören. Er unterhielt sich mit der anderen Frau, während das kleine Mädchen umherlief, die Toilette begutachtete und einen empörten Aufschrei hören ließ.

"Ich bin volle Züge und Bahnen gewöhnt", erklärte der Mann gerade. "Schließlich komme ich aus London. Aber das ist etwas anderes. Das wissen Sie sicher. Wo kommen Sie her?". Fragter er in die Runde. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich genervt oder erfreut über die Ablenkung sein sollte. Er fragte tatsächlich, wo wir alle herkamen. Oma und Kind aus Plymouth, der junge Mann kam wie ich und der Ältere aus London.

Die Stunden zogen sich dahin, wir alle wurden von unserem Mitfahrer unterhalten. Ab und zu hatten wir Gelegenheit zu antworten. Das kleine Mädchen war nach zwei Stunden unruhigen Schlafes wieder munter und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt dem stillen, jungen Mann.

"Bist du krank?", fragte sie. "Hast du Hunger? Ich kann dir ein Bonbon geben!"

"Nein, danke", antwortete er lächelnd, wobei eine reihe strahlend weißer Zähne zum Vorschein kam.  
"Willst du was trinken? Ich kann dir Saft geben, aber Omi hat auch Wasser", bot sie ihm an.

"Amelie!", rief ihre Oma erschüttert. "Komm her und setz dich. Hör gefälligst auf, fremde Leute zu belästigen!"

Ich war nah daran zu lachen, das Mädchen war einfach goldig. Das selbe dachte wohl auch der Angesprochene. "Das macht schon nichts", versicherte er. Sofort lief das Mädchen zu ihm zurück. "Ich heiße Amelie", sagte sie eifrig. "Und du?"

"Ich bin Dean", erwiderte dieser.

"Und du?", fragte Amelie und sah mich an.

"Kate", antwortete ich, während Amelies Oma entschuldigend zu mir hinübersah. Danach erfuhr ich, dass unser letzter Mitreisender Mr. Jones war.

"Und das ist meine Oma, Elisabeth."

"Amelie! Du bist unmöglich, hörst du? Unerzogen!"  
"So ist das heutzutage", sagte Mr. Jones. "Die Jugend nimmt sich immer mehr heraus. Als ich jung war..." Ich hörte mir eine lange Geschichte über seine Jugend an, die seinen Äußerungen zu Folge von Strenge, Gehorsam und Disziplin geprägt wurden war. Ob es damals zum guten Ton gehört hat, so viel zu reden?, fragte ich mich. Außerdem war seine Jugend doch noch gar nicht so lange her.

Als Mr. Jones geendet hatte, fragte er Mrs. Elisabeth über ihre Kindheit aus, denn sie war offensichtlich einige Jahre älter als er. Noch mehr Strenge, noch mehr Disziplin, ganz nach dem Geschmack des Herrn Jones. Schließlich, wie konnte es auch anders kommen, wandte er sich mir und Dean zu. Langsam fragte ich mich, ob nicht Amelie doch eine bessere Erziehung genoss, als er. Trotzdem erzählte ich ihm mehr oder weniger bereitwillig, dass mir und meiner älteren Schwester von unseren Eltern viele Freiheiten gelassen wurden waren und dass wir uns trotzdem zu benehmen wussten. Jedenfalls meiner Meinung nach. Das fand Mr. Jones wohl nicht sehr spannend und befragte nun Dean.

"War es bei Ihnen auch wie bei ..äh... Kate?", wollte er wissen.

"Ja und nein", antwortete Dean, nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte.

"Wie darf man das verstehen?"

"Ja, bei mir war es wie bei Kate, in dem Sinne, dass ich viele Freiheiten hatte. Nein, in dem Sinne, dass ich in einer ganz anderen Familie aufgewachsen bin", er sah keinen von uns an, als er sprach. "Mein richtiger Vater hat uns verlassen, als ich noch sehr klein war. Ich bin bei meiner Mutter, meinem Stiefvater und vier Halbgeschwistern aufgewachsen." Ich sah den jungen Mann überrascht an, als er solch eine persönliche Sache von sich preisgab.  
"Warum ist dein Papa weggegangen?", fragte Amelie und sah ihn traurig an. "Das war gemein."

Dean lächelte wehmütig. "Nein. Er hat es gut gemeint. Aber das verstehst du nicht. Keiner kann es verstehen."  
"Willst du es mir nicht erklären?", sagte Amelie. "Ich kann es bestimmt verstehen."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Ich darf es dir nicht erklären."

"Das finde ich doof. Ein ganz kleines Bisschen?", bat Amelie und sah ihn mit bettelndem Blick an.

"Amelie...", murmelte ihre Oma mahnend.

"Ein Bisschen? Na gut, ich versuche es. Also, weißt du... mein Vater, er... Noch bevor ich geboren wurde, kannte er ein paar Leute. Manche von diesen Leuten waren böse. Er gehörte zu dieser Gruppe von Leuten, aber nicht zu den bösen. Er hat es meiner Mutter nicht gesagt, weil er Angst hatte, dass die bösen Leute ihr vielleicht etwas tun würden. Irgendwann ist er weggegangen, um uns zu schützen. Die bösen Leute haben ihn gefunden und wollten ihn überreden, zu ihnen zu gehören. Aber er hat sich gewehrt und dann wurde er von ihnen… umgebracht", uns allen stockte der Atem. Ich hatte beinahe das Gefühl, dass Dean diese Sachen loswerden wollte und musste, warum sonst sollte er wildfremden Menschen so etwas auf die Nase binden? Obwohl ich nicht wirklich verstand, wovon er redete, tat er mir Leid.

Dean blickte starr geradeaus. "Das... das tut mir Leid", hauchte Mrs. Elisabeth.

"Mir auch", verkündete Amelie und legte Dean eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das war gemein. Was waren das für böse Leute?"

"Das würdest du nicht verstehen", sagte Dean und schenkte ihr ein gezwungenes Lächeln.

"Aber-"  
"Amelie!", schalt ihre Oma sie. "Das reicht. Wir müssen sowieso gleich aussteigen. Komm her."

Kaum fünf Minuten später rollte der Zug in einem belebten Bahnhof ein. Mrs. Elisabeth nahm Amelie an die Hand, verabschiedete sich und verließ den Zug. Auch für Mr. Jones war dieser Bahnhof das Ziel seiner Reise und er verabschiedete sich seinerseits.

Als der Zug weiterfuhr, konnte ich es einfach nicht lassen, Dean immer wieder Blicke zuzuwerfen. Irgendwie hatte er meine Neugier geweckt. Was war das für eine Gruppe von Leuten gewesen? Eine Gruppe von Mördern? Vielleicht war sein Vater in einer Sekte gewesen. Ich traute mich nicht, zu fragen. Es erschien mir taktlos. Irgendwann begann ich mich zu fragen, ob er überhaupt die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Anscheinend konnte er Gedanken lesen.

„Glauben Sie mir nicht?", fragte er, als hätte das Gespräch eben erst stattgefunden und läge nicht schon mindestens 15 Minuten zurück.

„Oh,… ich… na ja, also… doch", druckste ich herum, während ich sein Gesicht musterte und dadurch nicht umhin konnte, ihm zu glauben. Sorge und Schmerz waren in seinen jungen Zügen nicht zu übersehen. „Es ist nur… ich verstehe nicht, wovon sie geredet haben." In diesem Moment fragte ich mich, ob das an mir lag. Vielleicht hatten Mr. Jones und Mrs. Elisabeth genau gewusst wovon er gesprochen hatte, nur ich war in etwa so schlau wie Amelie?

Dean lächelte. „Das können Sie auch nicht. Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr sagen, aber vielleicht werden Sie und Ihres gleich…", er machte eine Pause und ich fragte mich, wovon zum Kuckuck er eigentlich sprach. Ich und Meinesgleichen? „Vergessen Sie es einfach", sagte er freundlich.

Komisch, dachte ich, so einfach war das mit dem Vergessen gar nicht. Ich zerbrach mir den Kopf über die Beutung seiner Worte, bis der Zug im Sheffield-Midland-Bahnhof hielt und ich ausstieg. Ich war von London gekommen, um meine Schwester zu besuchen, die etwas außerhalb von Sheffield mit ihrem Verlobten lebte. Gott, war ich gespannt, den Kerl endlich kennen zu lernen!

Gerade wollte ich mich umdrehen und mich von Dean verabschieden, als ich sah, dass er ebenfalls ausgestiegen war.

„Oh, haben Sie auch Verwandte hier?", fragte ich ihn.

„Was?", fragte er etwas verwirrt, während er seinen Blick wachsam über den Bahnhof wandern ließ.

Ich wiederholte meine Frage.

„Nein, nein", murmelte Dean. „Ich kenne niemanden hier. Bin nur hier um…", endlich sah er mich an, „äh… Abstand zu gewinnen."

Etwas, irgendetwas, wahrscheinlich meine unheimlich gute Menschenkenntnis, sagte mir, dass dieser Mann vor irgendwas oder irgendwem floh. Vielleicht vor den Mördern seines Vaters? Himmel! Bei dem Gedanken schlug ich mir die Hände vor den Mund, um ihn nicht genau das zu fragen.

„Sie… Sie kennen hier niemanden?", wollte ich so ruhig ich konnte wissen. „Wissen Sie denn, wo sie hin wollen? Haben Sie eine Wohnung, ein Zimmer oder irgendetwas?" Eine Idee nahm plötzlich in meinem Kopf gestalt an. Erwachte in mir auf einmal die Nächstenliebe, von der Pfarrer Smith immer predigte, wenn meine Tante mich mit in die Kirche schleppte? (Es ist ja nicht so, als wären mir andere Menschen sonst egal, aber in einer Stadt wie London, voller Trubel…)

„Nein…", antwortete Dean.

„Also, wissen Sie, meine Schwester holt mich bald ab. Wir könnten Sie mitnehmen, nur ein Stück. Auf dem Weg gibt's nämlich eine kleine Pension, wenn Sie Interesse haben, könnten wir Sie da absetzten…", sagte ich und strahlte ihn dabei an.

Für einen Moment dachte ich, er würde einfach davongehen, so überrascht schien er zu sein. Doch dann: „Wirklich? Das würden Sie tun? Müssen Sie nicht erst Ihre Schwester fragen?"

„Ach wo!", erwiderte ich. „Sie wird es mit Vergnügen tun. Kommen Sie mit. Wir müssen noch ein Stück laufen. Meine Schwester fährt nicht so gern hier in der Innenstadt rum, verstehen Sie?"

Ich packte meinen Koffer und bedeutete ihm, mir zu folgen. Er bot mir an, den Koffer zu nehmen, aber da ich eine selbstständige, auf eigenen Beinen stehende und zusätzlich auch noch sportliche junge Frau war (mehr oder weniger), trug ich ihn selbst. Immerhin war _ich_ diejenige gewesen, die ihn mit allen Möglichen Schuhen, Kleidern, Ketten, Gürteln, Jeans und was noch allem bis zum Bersten voll gestopft hatte.

Nach einigen schweigsamen Minuten waren wir in einer recht leeren, schmalen Straße angelangt.

„So, jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit", teilte ich Dean mit und fragte mich, ob ich ihm für das letzte Stück doch noch meinen Koffer andrehen konnte.

Dean nickte. Und dann tat er etwas sehr seltsames. Er blieb auf einmal wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen, seine Hand verschwand in seiner Hosentasche und schien sich um irgendetwas zu schlingen. Er fuhr herum und starrte auf die Straße hinter uns.

Ich tat es ihm gleich und entdeckte eine Gruppe von drei Leuten, vielleicht zwanzig Meter hinter uns. Aus irgendeinem Grund, schien deren Anblick in Dean Panik auszulösen. Er versteifte sich und murmelte mir zu: „Hören Sie, diese Leute da, die kenne ich. Ich kann bestimmt bei denen unterkommen, gehen Sie doch einfach zu Ihrer Schwester."

Ich sah ihn von der Seite an. Für wie blöd hielt er mich? Ich erkannte doch, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Keinen Schritt wich ich von seiner Seite.

„Gehen Sie schon, Ihre Schwester wird sicher schon warten", murmelte Dean und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche, dass ich nicht erkennen konnte.

Die drei Leute kamen derweil näher. Es waren zwei Männer und eine Frau. Die Frau hatte lange, schwarze Haare, ein ziemlich blasses Gesicht, genauso, wie der Mann zu ihrer rechten. Seine Haare schienen silbern zu sein und fielen glatt auf über seine Schultern. Ich blinzelte, um sicherzugehen, dass es nicht doch eine Frau war. Nein, ausgeschlossen. Seltsame Leute waren das. Der dritte Mann war ziemlich klein und wirkte, soweit ich es von hier aus sagen konnte, ungepflegt und irgendwie abstoßend.

„Gehen Sie!", zischte Dean, als die drei uns auch schon erreichten.

„Mr. Thomas", sagte der blonde Mann. Seine Stimme war so kalt, dass ich schauderte. „Wie schön, Sie zu sehen. Was für ein Zufall aber auch, nicht wahr?"

Mir fiel auf, dass die drei Personen Stifte…oder…, nein _Stäbe_ in den Händen hielten. Holzstäbe. Vielleicht waren sie irgendwelche asiatischen Kung-Fu-Künstler, die mit solchen Dingern herumfuchtelten und damit auch Deans Vater erledigt hatten? Irgendwie bezweifelte ich das. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Dean ebenfalls einen Holzstab in der Hand hielt.

Auf einmal fand ich die Idee, abzuhauen, doch nicht mehr so schlecht. Vielleicht war ich mitten in den Kreis irgendwelcher Irren geraten? Ich beobachtete, wie die Drei sich vor uns aufbauten und wich unweigerlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Wer ist das?", zischte die Frau und machte eine wegwerfende Geste in meine Richtung. „Kennst du sie, Thomas? Ist es eine von deinen Muggelfreundinnen? Hast du sie extra für uns mitgebracht?" Ein irres Funkeln schien in ihre Augen zu treten. Um Gottes Willen, was ging hier vor?

„Ich kenne sie nicht", antwortete Dean mit fester Stimme und gab mir ein Zeichen. Ich verstand, er wollte, dass ich abhaute. _Ich_ wollte, dass ich abhaute. Aber ich fühlte mich wie festgewachsen. Meine Beine schienen ein Eigenleben, oder eher _gar kein_ Leben zu führen.

„Oh nein, sie bleibt hier!", rief die Frau und fuchtelte auf einmal mit ihrem Holzstab durch die Luft. Mir stockte der Atem. Licht schien aus dem Stab zu kommen, direkt auf mich zu. Und dann wurde ich gegen eine Hauswand geschleudert. Mein Koffer fiel auf die Straße.

Ich keuchte und rieb mir den schmerzenden Arm. Dann sah ich mich nach dem Übeltäter um, der mich geschubst hatte. Doch da war niemand.

„Lasst sie daraus!", rief Dean.

„Also, Mr. Thomas", sprach der blonde Mann und tat so, als würde er ihn nicht hören. „Da wir sie nun endgültig gefunden haben, sollten wir nicht mehr länger warten. Sie werden bezahlen für das, was sie getan haben. Niemand stellt sich zwischen den Dunklen Lord und Harry Potter, da stimmen Sie doch sicher zu?" Auch er wedelte mit seinem Stab und rief ein Wort, das ich nicht kannte.

Dean sackte plötzlich zusammen. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zucken und er stieß Schmerzensschreie aus, die mir die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen. Vielleicht war dieser Stab ein Elektroschocker oder so was…

Ich stürzte zu Dean und rüttelte an seinen Schultern. Aber er schien mich nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Die Sache hier schien auf einmal so unendlich ernst zu sein, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte. In solchen Situationen war ich noch nie eine große Hilfe gewesen.

„Was haben Sie getan?", rief ich und wandte mich dem Mann zu, der - ich konnte es nicht fassen – da stand und überheblich grinste.

„Aus dem Weg!", rief die Frau und ich spürte, wie ich erneut zur Seite geschleudert wurde. Ich verlor den Halt und stürzte zu Boden. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Diese Leute griffen uns an! Auf offener Straße und anscheinend, nur mit diesen Stäben… ein unglaublicher Gedanke schoss mir durch den Kopf. Leute die mit Holzstäben durch die Luft fuchtelten, seltsame Dinge riefen und noch seltsamere Dinge vollbrachten… konnten das etwa… nein. Nicht mal Amelie würde das glauben.

Ich sah zu Dean. Er hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Stell dich auf einen langen Abend ein", flüsterte die Frau und ein schiefes Lächeln verzerrte ihr Gesicht. „Unser Meister möchte gerächt werden, dafür, dass du Seinen Plan vereitelt hast. Ohne dich wäre Potter längst tot!" Sie spuckte Dean vor die Füße. Im selben Moment rief Dean etwas und ein rotes Licht erschien. Dem kleinen Mann, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte, wurde der Stab aus der Hand gerissen. Kaum war er auf den Boden gefallen, wurde Dean von zwei Lichtblitzen getroffen und schon fiel er wieder zu Boden.

Ich musste tatenlos mit ansehen, wie er zuckte und keuchte, und fragte mich gleichzeitig wovon diese Leute eigentlich sprachen. Meister, Potter, tot?

Nie im Leben hatte ich solche Angst verspürt.

„Ich knüpfe mir die Mugglefrau vor", sagte die Schwarhaarige irgendwann und drehte sich mir zu. Ich war also ein _Muggel_. Diese Leute waren eindeutig irre.

Ich war kurz davor, einen hysterischen Anfall zu bekommen, als ich plötzlich laute Schritte und Stimmen hörte. Ich wandte mich um und sah etwa ein Dutzend Leute auf uns zu rennen. Leute mit Stäben. War denn die ganze Welt verrückt? Oder träumte ich vielleicht?  
Ehe ich mich versah, schossen Lichtstrahle durch die Luft, Rufe hallten von den Hauswänden wieder und im Nu waren die drei, die uns angegriffen umzingelt, jedenfalls schien es mir so. Denn die Neuankömmlinge schienen sie zu bewachen und sich um Dean zu kümmern.

Ich glaube, er hat jemandem das Leben gerettet und deshalb sind diese Leute hinter ihm hergewesen. Wahrscheinlich waren es die selben, die seinen Vater auf dem Gewissen hatten. Und um ein Haar wäre es auch um Dean geschehen. Ich entdeckte plötzlich Blut auf dem Boden, eine Wunde an seinem Kopf und wollte zu ihm gehen und irgendetwas sagen. Egal was.

Plötzlich schenkte einer der Männer, die sich um Dean kümmerten, mir seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja, sie ist ein Muggel", rief er über die Schulter. „Sind Sie verletzt?", fragte er dann an mich gewandt.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah weiterhin zu Dean.

„Sehr gut. Hören Sie, halten Sie einfach still, dann passiert Ihnen nichts, in Ordnung?", fragte er und sah mich freundlich an.

Diesmal nickte ich und sah, wie er seinen Stab hob.

„Moment!", rief Dean und humpelte zu uns herüber. „Hören Sie, Kate, das tut mir unendlich Leid. Ich hätte Sie nicht in Gefahr bringen sollen-"

„Ist ja nichts passiert", sagte ich und kam mir dafür angesichts seiner Qualen furchtbar dumm vor.

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennen gelernt zu haben", fuhr Dean fort. „Vielen Dank. Und Auf Wiedersehen."

„Ähh… ja…", murmelte ich und sah den Holzstab an, der gefährlich nahe vor meinen Kopf gehalten wurde.

„_Oblivate_."

- - -

_**A/N: **So, das war mal ein Versuch von mir, etwas ganz anderes zu schreiben. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr denkt. _


End file.
